


Still Into You

by lamentforboromir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentforboromir/pseuds/lamentforboromir
Summary: Daichi had missed Karasuno terribly since he’d graduated. The current roster they had now had to be monstrously good. Daichi fully expected to be blown away by their skill.What he didn’t expect, however, was to see Asahi standing just inside the gym, dressed in loose workout clothes and talking to Hinata.Time came to a screeching halt while Daichi froze in the doorway, dread churning in his gut as his eyes fixed on his ex-boyfriend.Daichi and Asahi, not-so-bitter exes, meet again at a Karasuno practice.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Still Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for Nice Receive, the Daichi zine! I had a blast working with everyone, and the leftover sale is on now through November 21! Please [check it out](https://nicereceivezine.bigcartel.com/)! I collaborated with [@darlin_stardust](https://twitter.com/darlin_stardust) on Twitter, who is so talented and so kind and sweet, her art was amazing!! Please give her a follow, she's incredible!!
> 
> Slight canon divergence, as I started brainstorming/writing this before the manga revealed where everyone was post-high school. Nothing too major or off, just no explicit mentions of their canon post-high school careers and Asahi still lives in town. 
> 
> Thank you as always to Mary, who beta read this fic and is, just all around, the best friend I could ever ask for. 
> 
> Title from the Paramore song of the same name.

It was summer break, nearly a year and a half since Daichi had graduated, and he found himself standing in front of the Karasuno practice gym. 

It had been Ukai’s idea to have him over for practice; something about giving the current third years a morale boost by seeing their old captain. Kageyama and the others were _third years_ already. It blew Daichi’s mind. 

The familiar sound of volleyballs smacking against the floor washed over Daichi like a gentle wave as he walked inside the gym. He’d missed the old team terribly since he’d graduated. The current roster they had now had to be monstrously good. Daichi fully expected to be blown away by their skill. 

What he didn’t expect, however, was to see Asahi standing just inside the gym, dressed in loose workout clothes and talking to Hinata. 

Time came to a screeching halt while Daichi froze in the doorway, dread churning in his gut as his eyes fixed on his ex-boyfriend.

Or least he _guessed_ they were exes. They hadn’t spoken since graduation, and honestly, Daichi was still bitter. Two years of dating, and no closure to speak of. Daichi _knew_ he should have reached out to Asahi, but every time he went to start a text, he’d freeze. Talk himself out of it. Manage to avoid the subject entirely until the next time his mind wandered to thoughts of his old high school flame. 

Who was now standing right in front of him, too caught up in whatever Hinata was saying to notice that Daichi was there. 

Asahi’s hair was tied back, but a few strands hung loose, framing his face. Daichi watched, transfixed, as he tucked some of those errant strands behind his ear. The movement was so familiar that it made Daichi’s heart stop. 

Daichi realized that he looked even taller than he’d been in high school. And was his hair longer too? He couldn’t tell from how it was tied back. His hands itched to find out. 

_Be a man, Sawamura_ , he thought, making himself approach. He just had to be cool and normal about it and he’d make it out of this unscathed. 

“Yo!” he called out, stopping Hinata mid-babble. Both Hinata and Asahi turned to look at him. Hinata yelled something to get his attention, but for the life of him, Daichi couldn’t process it, every sound was drowned out by _that look on Asahi’s face_ —

Daichi forced himself to hold steady, because Asahi’s faint flush made his hands shake. “Long time, no see, Hinata,” he made himself say. “Asahi.” He gave Asahi a smile, and prayed that it looked normal and not hysterical. “Nice to see you again.” 

“Yeah,” Asahi said. His voice was strained, like he was caught off-guard, or suddenly overwhelmed. Daichi used to be intimately acquainted with that tone of voice. “Good to see you, too.” 

Daichi’s throat went dry. He wanted to kick himself, he should have taken the opportunity to go catch up with Yamaguchi or check in with Ukai, but he stayed anchored to the same spot, eyes still trained on Asahi.

Asahi, it seemed, was under the same spell, and didn’t take his eyes off of Daichi. 

“You look good,” Daichi found himself saying, and _shit_ , he immediately wished he could swallow the words back up. Asahi’s eyes widened, and suddenly, Daichi empathized with all those times in high school Asahi would end up putting his foot in his mouth. How awkward could he possibly _be_? 

He was just about to apologize when Asahi cleared his throat, shifting to scratch at the back of his neck. “Thanks,” he said, that flush still sitting high on his cheekbones. “You, um.” His eyes flickered over Daichi’s body. Daichi felt his blood run hot. “You look good, too.” 

Daichi saw a heat in Asahi’s gaze then, one that he hadn’t felt since the last time they fooled around in high school. One that Daichi found he’d missed deeply ever since. It might have been smarter to keep his distance, act casual, but before he could think better of it, he asked, “You want to catch up after this?” 

Daichi didn’t miss the way Asahi swallowed, or the small grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth. “Yeah,” Asahi answered. “I’ll meet you after practice.”

* * *

“Fuck,” Daichi groaned, head thrown back as Asahi crowded him against a row of lockers in the clubroom. Asahi’s mouth descended on his neck, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses along his throat. A moan tore from Daichi’s lips, his hips rolling up almost unconsciously against Asahi’s.

Sweat gleamed at Asahi’s brow. His damp hair hung loose from his bun and curled around his face. Daichi’s fingers reached up to tangle in it and pull Asahi close. Asahi’s leg slipped between Daichi’s thighs, pressing him firmly against the lockers. The cold metal dug into Daichi’s back, but he didn’t care, groaning for the way Asahi hiked one of his legs up with a large hand, guiding it to wrap around his hips. The fabric of Asahi’s shirt was soaked through with sweat, sticky underneath Daichi’s fingertips where they were splayed against the breadth of Asahi’s shoulders.

Adrenaline buzzed under Daichi’s skin. It had been years since he and Asahi messed around like this, but somehow it felt so _normal_ , just like all of the times they had snuck around after practice. The familiarity of it almost made Daichi laugh. Even Tanaka’s stupid idol poster still hung on the back wall, with new names that Daichi didn’t recognize scribbled alongside his friends’. 

Asahi shifted, and the press of his half-hard cock against Daichi’s thigh brought him back to the present. His fingers plucked at the collar of Daichi’s shirt, dragging it down so he could taste his skin. 

“You looked so _good_ out there,” Asahi groaned. He pressed closer to suck a dark bruise against Daichi’s clavicle. One of his hands slipped under the waistband of Daichi’s shorts, kneading at the firm muscle of his ass. “Were you _trying_ to drive me crazy?”

Daichi hissed, eyes fluttering closed as he leaned into Asahi’s touch. “Like you weren’t driving _me_ crazy,” he said. Asahi’s hands dipped further down, and Daichi gasped when he felt fingertips brushing against his balls. He swallowed, bent his head to drag his tongue against the hinge of Asahi’s jaw. “Forgot how good you look spiking a ball,” he whispered wetly against Asahi’s skin. 

He felt Asahi’s answering shudder, saw the pink tinge high on his cheeks, both bashful and helplessly turned on. He’d almost forgotten how easy it was to rile Asahi up with praise, and it sent hot electric pulses jolting in his blood. 

“Shut up,” Asahi said, the sound muffled in Daichi’s hair. 

Daichi ignored him and brought his hands up against Asahi’s chest. He found Asahi’s nipples, already pebbling beneath the thin, sweat-damp fabric of his shirt. His thumbs made slow, lazy circles around them, and Asahi shifted with a sharp gasp, his cock rutting against the dip of Dacihi’s hip. 

“You looked _incredible_ and you know it,” Daichi told him. He loved the sound of Asahi’s whine, and the way he tucked his face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. “And if I remember correctly, you used to look pretty good doing something else, too.” 

Asahi laughed, breathless. “You’re still so _bossy_ ,” he said, giving Daichi’s ass a tight squeeze. “You could just ask me.” 

“And miss you asking me for permission?” Daichi teased. “Never.” 

Asahi sighed. “You’re so mean to me,” he muttered to himself. Daichi could practically see his smile.

Daichi tugged on Asahi’s hair, rolled his hips so their cocks rubbed together, the drag so sweet and hot and _good_ that they both shuddered from it. “You love it,” he whispered, gritting his teeth when they rutted together again. 

“I really do,” Asahi said, and the catch in his voice made Daichi’s heart squeeze. 

There was something warm and deep in Asahi’s eyes, something that felt so close to how they used to be in high school, when they were connected at the hip and convinced they’d be together forever, and before Daichi could say anything as stupid as _I missed you_ , Asahi’s hand wrapped around Daichi’s erection.

Daichi’s mind went blank. He swore, his world narrowing down to the feeling of Asahi stroking him with agonizing slowness. He’d missed the way Asahi’s calloused hands felt around his cock, and his hips twitched forward, trying to fuck into Asahi’s fist. 

Just when Daichi felt like he was about to snap, Asahi leaned in closer. His tongue brushed Daichi’s earlobe as he spoke. “Let me suck your cock?”

Daichi’s knees nearly buckled. “Be my guest,” he said. 

Asahi sunk down to his knees, trailing his hands down Daichi’s thighs. With trembling fingers, he peeled Daichi’s shorts down, the rush of cool air making Daichi shiver. He nearly jumped when Asahi leaned in to mouth at the cleft of his hip, tongue dragging over that sensitive skin. Daichi trembled as Asahi moved to kiss at his other hip, so close to where he wanted but still not close enough. 

He fisted a hand in Asahi’s hair, just as soft as he remembered, and tugged, hoping that Asahi would take the hint. 

But Asahi just moved further down to suck kisses into Daichi’s inner thighs, hands bracketing his hips in a solid grip. Daichi tried to roll his hips up, trying to tell Asahi to _do it already_ , but Asahi held him firmly.

“Come on,” Daichi huffed, leaning his weight against the lockers at his back. 

Asahi chuckled to himself. “Bossy,” he repeated fondly under his breath. He leaned in, darted his tongue out to lick at one of Daichi’s balls before sucking it in his mouth. 

Daichi groaned, long and loud, head thrown back as Asahi sucked the skin of his sac between his teeth. His hands shook in Asahi’s hair. “ _Fuck,_ ” he hissed. “Where’d you learn to tease like that, Azumane?” 

Asahi pulled back, and his smile made Daichi’s pulse jump. “Missed me, huh?”

Daichi gripped his hair harder when Asahi licked over the crown of his cock, lapping up the precome there. He smiled to himself, heart caught in his throat. “You’ve got no idea,” he said. 

The image of Asahi on his knees, slowly licking around the head of his cock, was going to be burned permanently in Daichi’s memory. Asahi’s hand wrapped around the base of Daichi’s cock, and he leaned forward to seal his lips around the tip. The small flick of his tongue against the crown sent a jolt through Daichi’s body. Slowly, Asahi’s mouth slid down the length of his shaft. His lips met his hand, and he drew back, bobbing his head forward again so he could drag the flat of his tongue along the underside of Daichi’s cock. 

Daichi moaned, watching Asahi work his mouth around his cock. The heat of Asahi’s mouth, the slow, wet drag up and down his shaft, made Daichi’s head spin with a hazy warmth. His balls ached pleasantly, and his hips rolled in lazy circles as Asahi sucked him off with careful devotion. Asahi moaned low in his throat when Daichi moved, and Daichi could feel it around his cock, gritting his teeth as his pulse spiked. 

Heat dripped into Daichi’s gut like molten gold, building him closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. Before he knew it, though, Asahi slid off of Daichi’s cock, pulling him out of his pleasant haze. He watched as Asahi dropped his hands from Daichi’s hips to rest lightly on his thighs. 

His eyes flickered up to Daichi’s face, and his mouth dropped open in invitation.

_Fuck._ With unsteady hands, Daichi pulled Asahi’s hair hard enough to guide his mouth forward, sliding his cock past those soft lips. His mouth fell open on a ragged breath as he set a hard pace with his hips, fucking forward and cursing for how hot, wet, _perfect_ Asahi’s mouth was around his cock. His knees shook when he felt himself hitting against the back of Asahi’s throat.

Asahi was a perfect picture before him: face red, dark lashes damp with tears, spit streaming down his chin. He looked so hot and _wrecked_ that it made Daichi’s breath catch. Best of all was the way Asahi slid one hand into his own shorts to bring himself off in slow, deliberate strokes. He shivered underneath Daichi’s hands, keened when Daichi fucked his throat with more force. 

All he could hear was the pounding of his own heartbeat and the soft, desperate noises Asahi made underneath him. Pleasure and anticipation tightened like a knot at the base of Daichi's spine, so good that he felt like he was going to fly apart. 

Throat still working around Daichi’s cock, Asahi reached up to stroke his fingers against Daichi’s balls, then further back to touch the sensitive skin of his perineum. Hot sparks of sensation zipped through Daichi’s veins, hurling him closer to the edge, but it was when Asahi pressed a finger against the furl of his asshole that Daichi shuddered apart, coming with a shout of Asahi’s name like he hadn’t done in years as he spilled hot over Ashai’s tongue. 

Asahi wasn't far behind. He pulled off of Daichi's cock, nestled his face into the cleft of Daichi's hip and panted as he gave himself a few more rough strokes. His shoulders shook when he came, body going rigid as he spilled over his hand. 

The room was quiet, save the sound of their panting. Asahi nuzzled into Daichi's hip as he caught his breath, the gesture sweet and familiar. Daichi’s heart hammered in his chest. 

"So," Asahi said after a moment, wiping at the sweat on his brow with the back of his hand. He cleaned his other hand on his shorts with a grimace while Daichi snickered. 

"So," Daichi answered as he tucked himself back into his shorts. Asahi stood back up and Daichi shifted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

He wondered if this was where they would awkwardly part ways and pretend this never happened. The very thought of it made his heart sink. 

Asahi scratched absently at the back of his neck. “Listen,” he started. “About before. I’m—I’m really sorry. I should have kept in touch.” 

Daichi sighed. “It’s not just you,” he said. “I didn’t reach out, either. I guess I was just, I don’t know—” 

“Scared?” Asahi offered. 

Daichi’s heart stuttered. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I guess I was.” 

Silence followed. Asahi stared at his shoes. _Now or never,_ Daichi thought. “I missed you,” he said, watching as Asahi’s eyes flickered back up to meet his. “And despite everything, I’d like to try this again.” 

Asahi chewed on his bottom lip, and for a single, gut-wrenching moment, Daichi braced himself for rejection. But instead, Asahi smirked. “I’ve got my own place now,” he said, the corners of his lips quirking upwards. “If you want to come over and see it.” 

Daichi grinned, eagerness fizzing in his veins. Second chances didn’t come around every day, after all. “Lead the way.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter [@lament4boromir](https://twitter.com/lament4boromir)! Come and yell at me about stuff!


End file.
